


Need

by liferuinedbyrenner



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liferuinedbyrenner/pseuds/liferuinedbyrenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost 3 months since Grace has seen Jeremy and she can't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Took me an hour and half to write this at 1am this morning. I haven't written them for 3 months and it's been a struggle. Hopefully this will be one of many.

Need

 

It had been a long few weeks pretending that she didn't care. Staying away from him had been the hardest thing she ever had to do. Tonya telling her that it was for the best. That if he had broke her heart once that he would do it again. Grace didn't care any more, another separation was killing her. Destroying her memories of the time she had spent with him. Breaking her heart even more. For weeks now she had been seconds away from picking up her phone and calling him. Then hanging up. The sound of his voice right now as all she really needed. Forgetting the countless times she had laid in her bed, hearing his voice in her head calling out her name. Her hand slipping under her sheets into her panties. Crying out his name over and over again as she came screaming into her bedroom. Her whole body shaking, crying out for him. Needing to feel his fingers down her body. Those coarse bobbly fingers that drive her crazy. Always bringing her to an orgasm as she thought about them. Letting one slip into her mouth as his other hand explored between her legs. Touching the fabric of her panties before teasing their way inside. 

Grace looked around the half empty restaurant. Almost closing time and he was on her mind again. Missing that Modesto boy she had fallen in love with! Half of he staff had already gone home, leaving just her and the busboys to clear up. Grace was always the last one to leave. No one could clean the place the way she could. Lately she had found herself spending more time in LA than back home. Maybe with the hope of bumping into him.

Her cell was an inch away from her reach as she stopped, hearing foot steps behind her.

"We're done now chef," one of the bus boys called out.

She spun around, putting her phone back into her pants pockets, smiling at her staff. "You can go. See you tomorrow,"

The bus boy nodded, picking up his jacket off a nearby chair and flipping it over his shoulder. "Night Chef," he said.

Grace nodded in his direction, forgetting his name for a moment, John or James or something. She turned back, her thoughts back on Jeremy again. Her thoughts never far from him. It used to be a pleasant distraction when they were together but now, the thought of him was just too painful. Despite the pleasure she felt when she was alone.

Her fingers disappeared back into her pocket, picking out her cell. Not being able to bring her self to delete his number. Even though Tonya had told her that a clean break was for the best. That first week Grace had cried herself to sleep. She looked down at the screen searching through her contacts for his name. Realising they she still even had his mother on there. 

She could feel her chest rising as she scrolled across his name, managing to stop before scrolling past. All she wanted was to hear his voice, one time. Maybe wanting more. Needing to hear him say her name. 

Before she could realise she was typing a text message. One she knew she would probably regret the next day. But couldn't help herself.

GRACIE: I know this is crazy and stupid of me but I miss you. I'm all alone here in the restaurant and all I can think of is you. I need you so bad!"

The moment she pressed send was the moment she regretted it. Regretting it more than letting him go in the first place. Knowing they could have worked through their problems.

She spent the next half an hour wishing she could un send that text. Wondering why Apple didn't have an app for that already! Grace kept checking her cell, no response. Not really expecting one. Moving aimlessly around the restaurant not wanting to go home just yet. Another lonely night. Pouring herself a drink from the bar and taking it across the room to sit in one of the booths. Unbuttoning her chefs jacket, letting it flap open. Thinking maybe she should go home before he had a chance to text her back. At least she would be out of arms way.

Grace stood up, turning her back on the front door, not noticing it open and close behind her. She took out her cell, staring at it again. 

GRACIE: I'm sorry. Ignore me. 

Her eyes widened as she heard a familiar noise behind her. A text alert. But not from her phone. Grace was frozen to the spot. Not even being able to turn her head. Instead she closed her eyes, hoping that it was a dream and hoping that it wasn't. Not knowing what to say. 

As her eyes closed she felt a hand on the base of her neck, fingers outstretched around it, making her heart flutter and her panties wet. She wanted to say his name but daren't. Like she did and she was dreaming then she would wake up and it would be over. 

He let his hand fall from her neck, moving slowly down her back. Already remembering every inch of her body and how it felt under his touch. "Gracie," Jeremy whispered. 

Grace opened her eyes, nodding slowly. Feeling his face nuzzling against her neck, planting tender kisses on her skin. 

"I've missed you.. Fuck I've missed you," he said. 

She spun around quickly needing to see his face, to make sure it wasn't some trick, that he was really there. A smile erupted on her face as she saw him, standing in front of her. That same cock sure grin on his face. His jacket unbuttoned, wearing just jeans and a t shirt. Always looking so sexy. "Hi," she managed to say. Reaching out her hand to touch him. Running one hand down his chest. Remembering the nights of the last few months, touching herself. 

Jeremy smiled at her. Missing her more than she realised. Not being able to put into words how he felt. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist, pressing his body, then his lips against hers. Grace melting into him. That uncontrollable feeling coming over her. The kiss was heated, full of wanting and pent up frustration. His hand slipping under her chefs jacket. Neither of them being able to take anymore. 

"Fuck me, please," Grace pleaded in between kisses. 

Their lips parted as Grace took control, pushing him towards one of the booths. Making him sit on the patent leather brown seats. Jeremy looked up at her, grinning. He had missed her. Missed her being in control now and again. "There's my girl," 

She stood in front of him, peeling off her jacket to reveal a tiny white tank top underneath. Her breathing becoming deeper and ragged. Jeremy pulled himself up, sitting at the edge of the seat, bringing her closer. Not being able to take his eyes off her as his hand slipped inside her panties, making her entire body shudder in response. Grace kissed him hard as she began to lose control. Feeling his fingers stroking her was too much to bare. Always knowing that it would never take her long too come. Her eyes closed, imagining those nobbly fingers inside her. Stretching her with every finger that he added, two then three. Her body finally getting ready. 

Grace cradled his head in her hand as she felt her body shake, kissing him hard as she came. Jeremy grinned, being able to feel her on his fingers, desperate for that taste again. Finally releasing her to pull down her work pants, followed by those wet panties. He bit his lip and licked his fingers clean. 

She felt a thrill run down her spine, missing seeing that sight. But another side not far from her thought. Grace moved closer, reaching out her hands to quickly unzip his jeans, a hand slowly reaching in, his cock rock hard already. Tugging down his jeans around his ankles. Slowly lowering herself on to his lap. 

Another deep kiss followed as she felt him enter her, deep, spreading her all over again. "Yesss," she cried out, beginning to move against him. Able to feel his hands all over her as he pulled her tank top up over her head.

Grace lifted herself up a little, needing to feel his mouth on hers. His lips, his tongue devouring her neck as she continued to ride his cock in ecstasy. Bouncing up and down as he strained to reach and suck on her nipples. Grace flinging her head back, pressing her tits into his eager mouth. 

Jeremy felt her soft skin under his touch, tugging at her hair a little, pulling it back she continued to ride him. Her arms around his neck, needing more physical contact between them. Grace's back arched as she could feel that he was about to explode already. Needing to feel it. Already feeling his throbbing cock inside her. 

 

"Fuck Gracie, that's it," he moaned into her body. "That's it, I'm gonna fucking explode.. Don't stop," 

She lifted herself up completely before slamming herself down on his cock, over and over again. Feeling herself tighten around him again, picking up pace. Her lips pressed even harder against his and her eyes clenched shut as so much pleasure flowed through her body. She fell back into Jeremy's arms as they both began to slow, either of them wanting to stop completely. He kissed down between her breasts as her movements slowed even further. Never being able to forget the taste of her skin. That salty taste that made him want her all over again. 

Jeremy pulled her up, kissing her softly as his hand trailed her spine. 

"Don't leave me again," she whispered.

He shook his head. 

"I promise,"


End file.
